


last words

by bluelavendera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Disasters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelavendera/pseuds/bluelavendera
Summary: sometimes the best way to escape from grief is to let the person go and that’s what osamu had to do to survive.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	last words

**Author's Note:**

> hi! so this is miya twins one shot, i made this in rush so i’m sorry if there’s any typos lmao and english is not my first language, so please forgive me for the grammatical errors!

after a mysterious disaster that almost ate all the lives in japan, the remaining survivors began to unite and build a protection camp.

among of the survivors that less then 100 people, there was one survivor who was lying on the mat with his injured leg.

"atsumu.. i have to find him." he muttered.

hitoka, a survivor who works as a nurse, is treating the man's leg. the man's face looked very tense since he was brought to the protection camp.

"find.. atsumu.." he muttered repeatedly.

he kept mentioned the same name over and over again. hitoka, who was treating him, got worried and tried to talk to him, but it seemed like her efforts were is useless because he ignored her.

until a man with dark brown hair with a major laceration on his right cheek entered the man's tent.

"find atsu- rintaro?" said the man when he saw the man who just entered the tent.

hitoka turned her head after hearing the man she was treating mentioned rintaro, the head of the protection camp in the tokyo. he has just returned from searching for remaining survivors around the camp.

“rintaro! did you find atsu-"

"i’m sorry, osamu." he cut before even his interlocutor finished talking.

the man named osamu fell silent. he stared at rintaro who was also stared at him seriously.

rintaro is a close friend of osamu and usually known as a person who jokes a lot, but this time he didn't look like usual. for the first time, osamu saw a different rintaro.

"i asked you to find atsumu, rintaro. where the hell is atsumu?" asked osamu after he didn’t receive the answer he wanted.

"he's dead." rintaro explained once again.

“AND HOW DO YOU KNOW HE'S DEAD?! DO YOU EVEN WENT TO THE CLASS?! " osamu accidentally shouted because his patience was running out.

class was the last place before atsumu and osamu separated. they were in a college class before the disaster happened.

"i did." rintaro replied firmly.

osamu fell silent when rintaro said he really did what osamu asked before.

"his hair is blonde, rintaro. it'll be easy to find him." said osamu with his face starting to look restless, hoping this will help rintaro to find him.

"it doesn’t matter,  the class is full of red blood and corpses." rintaro still firmly answers that the person osamu looking for is no longer alive.

hitoka who also heard the conversation between them also fell silent.

rintaro knew that osamu won’t believe him until he see it by himself, but because his leg was badly injured he could only rely on rintaro to do what he wanted.

"but he said we will survive this together..." he muttered unconsciously as he remembered the last words of atsumu to him before they separated.

osamu swallowed his saliva heavily. he still couldn’t accept what rintaro told him.

rintarou knows osamu need time to accept everything so he said goodbye to hitoka who is still treating osamu, leaving osamu which was still daydreaming and saying atsumu last words.

hitoka who is worried calls him and tries to calm osamu down.

"osamu?" hitoka called.  but osamu still ignored her. hitoka sighed.

"osamu, i've lost someone dear to me too." said hitoka, this sentence succeeded in making your osamu turn to her.

"and he also said the exact same thing to me before he died." osamu who looked at hitoka who was telling her tragic story while treating his injured leg started to shed tears, unconsciously.

after a few seconds, hitoka smiled. not a happy smile, just a smile that she usually used to hide her pain.

“but in the end, life still goes on and i can't just kept crying because he broke his promise."

hitoka looked up and is a little surprised to see that osamu, who previously ignored her, was now focused on listening to her story, even though he seemed to have taken it too deep.

“and you want to know what i did after that?” osamu nodded.

"i let him go." hitoka ends the story with a smile that looks painful.

osamu who focuses on listening to hitoka's tragic story suddenly hugs hitoka, he cried. hitoka was a little surprised when osamu suddenly hugged her, but she finally hugged him back.

"it's okay, it's okay." hitoka whispered while calming down osamu who was crying hysterically. from his crying it was clear that osamu was really scared and sad.

hitoka is still hugging osamu who is still trembling from crying. she smiled and then closed her eyes.

_"hinata, please take care of atsumu in there for us, okay?"_ she said to herself.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> i will probably draw a short comic to this one shot... probably...


End file.
